


Good morning

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, morning blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning blowjobs :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at slash, so if it sucks, that's why.

Blaine woke up when the sunlight entering the room hit his face. Kurt, who was spooning him, slept on, his slumber not yet disturbed by the light or Blaine's moving around. Blaine moved back a little bit, and felt something hard slip between his ass cheeks. He slowly turned around, and looked down to see Kurt's hard cock.

Blaine had only given Kurt a blowjob once, and that was at night, so this was his first time seeing Kurt's cock in daylight. It was impressive, longer and slightly thicker than Blaine's own, and Blaine was suddenly struck with the urge to give Kurt a wake-up blowjob.

Blaine removed the blankets covering him and Kurt, and Kurt muttered in his sleep and shifted a little, but didn't wake up. Blaine sunk his head down onto Kurt's cock and oh, Kurt tasted so good. Kurt bucked his hips up and Blaine almost choked on his cock, but somehow also found it kind of hot. His own cock, which was already hard, became even harder, and one of his hands snaked down to wrap around it.

Kurt was blinking as he fucked Blaine's eager mouth, then suddenly shot bolt upright, causing his cock to slip out of Blaine's mouth. Blaine whined and moved forward to envelop his cock again.

"B-blaine!" Kurt gasped out. Blaine hummed in response, and Kurt's hips bucked hard at the sensation. "Blaine- I'm-"

Blaine looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes, and then Kurt was coming in spurts down Blaine's throat. Kurt slumped back in the bed, looking thoroughly sated, but  
Blaine's groan made him open his eyes. Blaine was still hard, and was pumping himself desperately. 

"Blaine, come here," said Kurt, and Blaine came over. "Let me help you," said Kurt, and Kurt leaned forward and Blaine's cock was enveloped in the warm, wet heat of Kurt's mouth. "Oh, god, Kurt!" Blaine moaned. "You-"

Kurt rudely interrupted Blaine's speech by tracing the vein on the underside of Blaine's cock with his tongue, and Blaine's mind shorted out. Blaine could feel his orgasm drawing, and made an attempt to warn Kurt, but before he could, Kurt did something with his tongue and Blaine was coming with a shout.

Kurt removed his mouth from Blaine's dick when he was done coming, and Blaine felt a wave of relaxation fall over him. Kurt and Blaine lay there in silence for a minute, before Blaine said, "Well, that was definitely a good way to start the morning." 

"Agreed," replied Kurt. "We should probably do that more often."


End file.
